


分寸

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 谢金向来有分寸。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	分寸

谢金向来有分寸。

台上看似闹腾，下了台又变回稳重的长辈，胡闹起来也分着场合，招惹人家时绝不挑后台有人的时候。

时候尚早，四下无人，正是跟对象腻歪的好机会。

谢金就这么拉着李鹤东的手，牵着他，引到自己跟前，两手移上屁股，把人摁到自己怀里。李鹤东乐得配合，自觉跨坐在谢金腿上，手臂顺势勾上了肩膀，想着这人下一步要做什么。

要想做点什么，也不是不可以。只不过前两天在这儿给人欺负狠了，险些误场，那些个过线的事情就此被队长移出后台可办事项，再惹祸直接翻脸。

谢金自有分寸。

今天李鹤东难得穿了件衬衫，纽扣一直扣到倒数第一颗，这还是早上谢金给他扣上的，不然贪凉的人还得再扯开点领口。

屋里暖和，扣子全开也不怕着凉，谢金的手于是大胆起来，由上自下，一直解到最后一颗，留在那儿像是给人做保证——不动下边儿。

唇先触在颈侧，谢金并没有用上舌头，仅仅只是在那片皮肤上来回摩擦，干燥的嘴唇带来略微粗糙的触感，没觉出这人想调情，反倒是像在挠痒。李鹤东仰着脖子方便人动作，倒显得有点儿迫不及待了。

就像前边儿说的，时候尚早。谢金索性耐着性子磨起来，撒娇的大狗这儿蹭蹭那儿摸摸，全然不顾自己在人身上点起了多少火。直到坐在自己身上的人轻轻拽了下他的头发，这才转移阵地，吻向下一寸皮肤。

锁骨当间被舔湿，水迹一直爬到胸口，谢金含住李鹤东一侧的乳粒，一手揉上另一侧。早在接触到空气时，胸前那两点就已经微微顶起，此刻被舌腹包裹着玩弄，变得愈发挺翘，未能舔上的另一侧小果也在手指的掐弄下硬起着。李鹤东难以抑制地往后退缩着，含着胸，却又因为覆在后背的那只手无法逃避。

舌面粗糙，钻心的痒自胸口传来，李鹤东的乳头本来就敏感，偏偏那人还要拿舌尖往里顶，衔着不放认真吮吸着，吧嗒着嘴看起来心里还挺美，不知道的还以为真能吸出点什么。

“差不多得了……又不能真吸出来……”李鹤东推了推依旧埋在自己胸口的脑袋。

谢金又轻轻啄了一下湿润的乳尖，这才依依不舍地抬头，“没有吗？我怎么尝着甜了？”

“去你的……”

李鹤东挣扎着想下来了。

“别啊，还没完呢……”

谢金又给他拉回来，这次亲在李鹤东下巴上，往上又寻着嘴唇，嘴放过了胸口，可手依旧揉在那团软肉上，不时擦过硬挺的点，拉扯一下。

“到时候消不下去再让台下的看到……”李鹤东的声音带上了颤，唇舌未能完全分开，说出的话便直接进到谢金嘴里，“……自己还在那儿酸，也不知道谁弄的。”

“谁弄的？看见看见了，也就我能弄到……”说罢，谢金手上稍一使劲，又掐了他一下。

“啧，什么毛病……”

“我得盖个章标明一下……”

“多大人了还跟小姑娘争这个。”

李鹤东故作躲闪，但该接的吻一个没落下。谢金亲得细致，又一寸一寸地挪回到脖子上，李鹤东觉出这人在使劲，赶紧推开。

“诶，等会儿还上台呢，别给我留印子。”

“露不了，”谢金拿手指比划出一段距离，在李鹤东脖子上丈量着，“领子遮得住。”

“鬼信你……”

“真的，我心里有数。”

谢金没再等人回话，照着之前的位置又亲了上去，舔舐着，吮吸着，如往常一般。末了用指腹揉了揉，这才离远点欣赏起自己的杰作。

“该换衣服了。”谢金颇为满意地呼噜一把身上这人的后脑勺。

大概是没想到这人真的只是亲了一圈没往下三路走，李鹤东从他身上下来时刻意拿屁股挤了挤人那不止二两肉。

“我看你是不行了。”

“嘿……”谢金凑近了掐一把这人屁股，“回去了你看我行不行。”

谢金那距离掌握得确实好，穿上大褂，领子正好给那红印遮严实，漏不出一点儿来，李鹤东对着镜子照了好一会儿，这才放心。

台上走一趟，该捧的捧，该逗的逗，下了台两人想着快些走，别再堵上，换衣服的速度都提了不少。

显然是跑不过人小姑娘的。

不过今天又好像有点不同，李鹤东看到几个想围过来的粉丝，刚往前没两步又退回去了，相熟的伙伴凑近了不知说什么悄悄话，只有经过她们时才挥着手说一句“东哥拜拜”。

李鹤东没太在意，站在车门边上等着迟两步的人。

“怎么了？”谢金看他一脸迷惑。

“哦……没啥，回去吧。”李鹤东挠了挠脖子，坐进驾驶座。

能被大褂遮住的东西，换成自己外套可就不一定挡着多少了，特意丈量出的距离，特意留下的痕迹，自然要让更多人看到。拉开车门，某人心情美丽，盘算着待会儿怎么证明自己行不行。

而那枚暂时被人遗忘的印记，就让它继续留在那里吧。

谢金向来有分寸。

分寸必争。

-END-


End file.
